In general, a communication system such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) being an enhance type of the GSM combines and uses a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) scheme for multiple access and a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). The communication system divides a frequency band to form a plurality of channels, and constructs and uses respective channels with a TDMA frame. Furthermore, the communication system divides the TDMA frame into a plurality of time slots and provides a communication service to plural users through the time slots.
Moreover, the communication system constructs and uses respective time slots in a burst structure. Namely, a transmitter of the communication system sends data and a Training Sequence Code (TSC) according to a burst structure. In addition, a receiver of the communication system receives and processes data and the TSC according to the burst structure. Here, the receiver estimates a channel using the TSC. In this case, when a Single Input Single Output (SISO) is applied to the transmitter and the receiver, the transmitter and the receiver sends and receives a single TSC using a single Transmitting antenna (Tx ant) and a single Receiving antenna (Rx ant), respectively. In the meantime, when a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) is applied to the transmitter and the receiver, the transmitter and the receiver sends and receives a plurality of TSCs using a plurality of transmitting antennas and a plurality of receiving antennas, respectively.